Último Beijo
by J. M Oliver
Summary: Ela foi pro céu então, eu tenho que ser bonzinho... Assim, verei meu amor, quando deixar este mundo. NarutoxSasuke


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Blá blá bla,Masashi Kishimoto. E o texto em negrito pertence ao Pearl Jam.

**AVISOS: **Shonen-ai/YAOI, cerca eletrificada, crianças, por favor, não ultrapassem.

* * *

_ÚLTIMO BEIJO_

**Oh, onde, onde estará o meu amor?**

**O senhor a tirou de mim**

Sua mente estava a quilômetros dali, estava na pessoa que até poucos momentos sorria e brincava ao seu lado. Foram só alguns segundos de distração para tudo acontecer... E então uma grande escuridão.

Acordara num quarto branco. Um hospital. Compreendeu logo em seguida. Seus olhos se fecharam novamente, apenas por alguns segundos.

Caiu no mais profundo breu. Inconsciente novamente.

Acordou horas, ou dias depois. Seus pais e seu irmão estavam ao seu lado. Sua mãe tinha o rosto levemente avermelhado, seu irmão mantinha-se impassível, e seu pai o fitava, perguntando-se silenciosamente se tudo ficaria bem.

— O que houve? — Você consegue perguntar com a voz rouca, há muito tempo sem água, seus lábios estão ressecados como se tivessem há anos no deserto em pleno verão.

Sua mãe da um pequeno grito de alegria, soltando-se de seu ponto de apoio – no caso seu marido – e corre até o leito onde seu filho estava até então inconsciente.

— Oh! — grita sua mãe logo correndo para olha-lo mais de perto, seu irmão fica estático por alguns minutos antes de também se aproximar, seu pai é o único que se mantém a distância. Num perímetro seguro.

Logo de alguns segundos, sua mãe lhe cobre de carinho e palavras doces, seu irmão, mesmo sem palavras, lhe segura à mão e, a sua maneira, lhe passa força. Seu pai, o único que parece realmente desfocado em toda aquela cena. Sai do pequeno quarto sem fazer nenhum barulho.

Ninguém nota a sua saída. Apenas você.

**Ela foi pro céu então, eu tenho que ser bonzinho**

**Assim, verei meu amor, quando deixar este mundo**

Mesmo que sua família te trate como um inválido, você já está recuperado. Seus danos não foram muito graves, apenas alguns arranhões. Talvez o seu problema mais sério seja numa das pernas. Mais nada que uma boa fisioterapia não dê jeito, diz o médico mais otimista do hospital.

Você não liga para isso. Realmente não se importa se tem todos os membros do seu corpo, ou simplesmente vai ficar numa cama para o resto da vida. Nada tem mais significado para você.

Porque você sabe, você sente, que algo não acabou bem. Gostaria de perguntar, mais não tem coragem suficiente, e mesmo se tivesse não perguntaria. Pois sabe que sua família não sabe a resposta, nem faz questão de saber. Sobre esse assunto ela se mantém em silêncio. Um buraco negro em seu quarto de paredes brancas.

Você suspira ao sentir seu pé tocar o chão de cerâmica. É frio. Tão frio que sua nuca e seus pelos dos braços se arrepiam e tudo o que você quer fazer e voltar para aquela cama. Permanecer tão longe da realidade e tão cheio de remédio quanto às semanas anteriores.

Entretanto você não pode, tem que encarar a realidade. Ela logo batera a sua porta. E você não poderá fazer como das outras vezes. Não a mais lugar para fugir ou um ponto para retornar. Você está sozinho.

**Nós saímos para namorar no carro do meu pai**

**Não fomos muito longe**

O medico otimista tinha razão, um pouco de fisioterapia daria um jeito seu joelho recém operado e ele estava como novo, - exceto pelos pinos de metal que agora você tem e uma bengala para ajudar nos momentos mais difíceis.

Nada com o qual você não possa viver, afinal, você é novo. E tem muito pela frente, lembra-se com sarcasmo de uma das inúmeras visitas dos parentes preocupados e vizinhos fofoqueiros.

Você frequenta um psicólogo, segundo sua família e médico que lhe operou, isso deve aliviar o peso de seus ombros. Deve. Mais não alivia, na verdade não faz a mínima diferença, mais você não diz nada. Afinal não haveria diferença se o fizesse.

Faz caminhada todos os dias, para todos os lugares, a qualquer hora. Mente dizendo que é porque quer ter um recomeço de vida mais saudável, no entanto a verdade é que não suportar mais ficar em carros – disfarça toda vez que é obrigado a subir em um – mais os detesta. Tanto quanto detesta a si mesmo.

— Olá! — cumprimenta uma vizinha sorridente após mais uma de suas caminhadas, ela esta a fim de você, todavia você nem sequer recordar seu nome. Sorri automaticamente, e acena, no entanto assim que entra em casa seu sorriso some.

É apenas uma fachada. Mais uma delas.

**Lá na estrada, bem no meio**

**Um carro estava parado, com o motor fundido**

Um ano já se passou. Você continua vivo. Mas ainda sim, não tem coragem de visitar seu tumulo. Nem sabe se um dia o terá. Se fora e o deixara sozinho quando prometeu nunca, nunca em toda a sua existência o fazer. A promessa era uma mentira, e ele um tolo por ter acreditado.

Não devia confiar em palavras estúpidas como aquelas. Mas ele confiou. E por isso estava tão machucado. A culpa não era sua. Não, era da estúpida promessa que não fora cumprida. E pela primeira vez em um ano, você toca seu rosto e, além de pequenas cicatrizes praticamente invisíveis, sente um liquido descer por suas bochechas.

Água. Lagrimas.

Pela primeira vez em um ano você está chorando. E não finge nem tenta limpá-las, simplesmente deixa que elas corram por toda a superfície do seu rosto para então cair sobre o seu colo, manchando sua calça. Você chora até a exaustão, e então adormece.

Não se lembra de como, mas acorda em sua cama macia, enrolado em lençóis quentes. Esta em seu quarto. Franze o cenho e tenta se recordar como veio para ali, mais sua mente não mostra nenhum resquício da sua memória. Você suspira e sai silenciosamente da cama, já sabe por que não tem memórias de ter andado até a cama.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — indaga assim que vê seu irmão preparado o café na _sua_ casa, ao invés da dele.

Ele dá de ombros de maneira descontraída.

— Não tinha café em casa. — responde sem lhe dar muita atenção. E mesmo sem muitas palavras, você sabe que ele está preocupado. Então simplesmente você dá de ombros e volta para cama.

De nada adiantaria o mandar ir embora.

**Eu não pude parar, então desviei para a direita**

**Eu nunca esqueçerei o som daquela noite**

Um grunhido de irritação escapa de seus lábios. Contudo, já é tarde demais para voltar a fechar a porta e fingir que nada aconteceu. Fecha os olhos, e com os dedos pálidos contornas as roupas macias que ainda estão no seu armário mais que não são suas.

Sente um aroma suave, quase escasso e por um momento idiota. Aspira aquele cheiro e o prende até que seus pulmões clamem por ar, e então respira. Ciente de que logo aquele cheiro, que já era tão raro se tornaria inexistente. Abre os olhos e pouco a pouco pode visualizar as blusas que já conhecia de memória. Coloridas, extremamente colorida. Tão coloridas que irrita seus olhos. Pequenas e isoladas lagrimas caem por suas bochechas pálidas.

E dessa vez você resiste. Não são lagrimas de saudade. Não mesmo.

E é ridículo, você sabe e repete milhares de vezes até que sua mente se acalme. E volte a sua normalidade. Ao seu estado indiferente. Flutuando sobre a superfície que você tem vivido durante um ano.

Novamente você volta a olhar as roupas. E por mais estúpida que a ideia em sua mente pareça: você a coloca em prática. Tira uma das blusas do cabide, e a coloca perto do seu corpo.

Você se sente bem, então por que não? Pensa ao tirar a blusa que está vestindo pela cabeça e colocar a que está em sua mão.

É uma coisa idiota. Mas você não sente mais sozinho.

**Pneus cantando, os vidros estourando**

**O grito de dor que eu ouvi, por último**

Você continua com a sua vida. Com a sua rotina, nada mudou. Nada exceto, o seu pequeno e secreto prazer noturno. O seu segredo mais bem guardo. Seu único segredo. As roupas te confortam, então, que mal há? Pensa mais uma vez ao seu acomodar para dormir, aspira o cheiro que a roupa ainda possui e suspira. Você não a lavou, nem ela nem as outras, porém o cheiro começa a se modificar, a ficar mais com o seu cheiro do que o _dele_.

Aperta o corpo contra a camisa com ainda mais força. E com os pensamentos nele você adormece.

Você realmente devia visita-lo, pensa ao adormecer novamente.

**Oh, onde? onde estará o meu amor?**

**O senhor a tirou de mim**

O seu carro estava no conserto e isso não o importou. Aproveitou que essa noite dormiria na casa dos pais para pegar o carro durante a noite. Seriam apenas algumas horas, e eles nem mesmo notariam que o carro havia sumido. E soubesse... Bem, não teria problema já ele era considerava o filho mais rebelde mais um comportamento que fugisse do padrão familiar não faria com que fosse visto nem melhor nem pior pelo pai. A muito tempo havia desistido da sua aprovação e atenção.

E com esse pensamento em mente, sorriu. Interiormente feliz por poder desafiar seu pai, mesmo que ele não soubesse disso. Arrancou com o carro numa velocidade média, não precisa andar realmente rápido já que as casas eram próximas uma das outras. Ele também estava na casa dos pais. Vocês eram amigos de infância, e agora, namorados secretos. Ou algo do tipo, já que vocês nunca se preocuparam em nomear o que tinham. Ou melhor, vocês nunca se preocuparam em se nomear para outros. Pois o sentimento que ambos nutriam era tão claro quanto à água.

Acelerou mais um pouco, e avistou-o acenando para você na calçada. Ele estava sorrindo, na verdade, ele estava sempre sorrindo. E só mais esse pensamento fez você sorrir, um sorriso contido; diferente do dele. Mas que poderia transmitir os mesmo sentimentos.

Rapidamente ele contornou o carro, tão rápido como um raio estavam sumindo na imensidão da madrugada, prontos para mais uma noite juntos. Porém, não foram muito longe, mal tinha saído do bairro quando tudo aconteceu.

**Ela foi pro céu então, eu tenho que ser bonzinho**

Embora o carro não tivesse realmente em alta velocidade. Você sabia, no fundo saiba que não pararia a tempo. Só rezava para que a batida não fosse tão forte, tão grave.

Tentou se certificar de que ambos estavam com o cinto de segurança, e que tudo daria certo, e que só seria uma batida leve, sem danos a terceiros. Num reflexo instintivo você segurou a mão ao seu lado com força. Uma comunicação muda que tudo daria certo.

A cada centímetro o sinal de que haveria uma batida ficava mais evidente, e seu coração batia como louco. Foi então que você viu. Era uma família. Uma mulher de mediana idade arrumava alguma coisa no banco de trás, e só poucos minutos depois você pode identificar o que era. Uma cadeirinha de criança.

Não teve tempo para racionar, desviou o carro. Lançou um olhar de suplica para o companheiro ao seu lado para que ele o perdoasse. E o loiro entendeu.

Ás palavras que tanto tempo guardava a tanto tempo brotaram de sua boca. Talvez as últimas que você pronunciou.

— Sinto muito. Eu te amo. — sussurrou com a voz rouca, e você esperou que fosse o suficientemente forte para ele escutar.

— Eu também te amo. — replicou de volta com um sorriso nos lábios. O sorriso mais lindo que você jamais virá.

**Assim, verei meu amor, quando deixar este mundo.**

* * *

**N/A: **Eu nem tava triste nesse dia. Mas eu escutei essa música do Pearl Jam (por acaso), a inspiração veio. É, eu sei, meio depressiva. Mas também com essa música quem não ficaria?! Espero que gostem!

Domingo, 16 setembro 2012


End file.
